Its us against the world (Bernie x Rob)
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: My take on Bernie being younger and watching her kids grow up. Bern sees that her daughter is different, Bern tries her best to help her to get ready for the real world? Will Rob stick by Bernies side when Marcus wants a divorce?


Three years ago, Bernie had given birth to a baby girl who she had called Charlotte Berenice Wolfe, during the pregnancy everything was going fine until she was in the last month of it, that's when she discovered that Charlotte was a Breach so they had to operate to get her out. As charlotte was small Bernie wasn't allowed to hold her until she a little bigger.

When Charlie turned two, Bernie knew she was a little different to her other two sons, as Charlotte was more quiet and didn't like it when Bernie wasn't around and when she was, Charlie would cling to her, that was when Bernie realised that her daughter was different, she was two and still hadn't said her first word which had began to worry Bernie as when Cameron and Steve was Two years old they already had spoken their first words.

Bernie had done a little research as she as she watched Her daughter closely when sh soon discovered that Charlie might be a non-verbal baby or on the autism spectrum as Charlie gave out little clues with her personality traits.

*Three years later*

Bernie had came home from her shift at Holby, she was getting the food ready as she was hosting a small family get together for Marcus birthday at the house, Helen arrived with her boys in tact and she was pregnant with baby number three. Charlotte had turned three, all the other siblings were going to arrive and they eventually did. Charlotte got more and more shy when Bernie and Marcus' family began to turn up for Marcus birthday.

Charlie got very nervous and very shy, the three year old walked up the stairs and went into her room where there was a baby gate which would shut on its own, It was shut so she couldn't get out and she got out her new drawing pad to do some drawings, she was very great at drawing so she continued to colour in and draw some more pictures. Bernie had started to see a pattern developing more, as Charlie would always go upstairs when they had family over but when Helen would come over on her own she wouldn't go into hiding Charlie would be around the two of them all the time.

Bern soon went and got the drinks for everyone, she stood by the door so she had a good view of the staircase , if she needed to help Charlie with any of the baby gates she would be there in a flash, she gave out a little sigh as she had hoped for Charlie to come down and say hi to her family members but Charlie stayed upstairs in her room for most of the evening

the three year old had an attachment to her gran Diana, Diana went to the bathroom and noticed the young girl sat drawing so she walked in.

"Can I join?"

Charlie nodded at her gran and got her a chair, Diana sat down on the extra small chair and watched her. The young blonde soon came up with some food for her, she always made sure that Charlie would get her first. when she came up and saw the bond between her and Diana.

Bernie softly knocked on the door "it's only me, I brought you some food up" she spoke while doing a little bit of sign language that she had learned in medical school which helped her to communicate with her daughter

Charlotte grinned at Bernie as she did some sign and took the food, giving Diana some of her milky buttons, the young blonde just smiled at her after she took the plate and looked at Diana

"if you want, you can have yours up here to mum.."

``I'll have to ask Charlie first.." Diana responded , she knew sign language rather well so she asked Charlotte and Charlotte nods. The blonde went back down into the kitchen to get some food for her mother when she leaned against the sink, it was breaking her inside that she knew something wasn't right with Charlie, she took a sip of her wine trying to compose herself, this took Bernie a little while, Diana would always carried one of Pete's bravery badges around so Charlie got curious. She saw it and picked it up, she was careful with it. "Grandma.." she tried to say but couldn't get the words out.

Bernie didn't know that Charlie was taking her first words to Diana, she dished Diana's up but left it on the side as she suddenly needed some air so she went outside and sat on the steps, she was looking at a form to fill out to see if Charlie was on the Autistic spectrum , she had started to fill it out but it was only her name that she had filled out.

Marcus frowned as he came over to his wife, "We can do that together tomorrow."

"I know we can, I just wanna read it.." Bernie replied to her husband, Marcus just sighed watching her wife read the form

Charlie walked down the stairs with Diana, she ran through the people to get to her mum where she showed her the medal. "Mama! Medal!"

Bern quickly jumped to her feet and shoved the form back into her bag that was on the kitchen counter as she heard her daughter calling out her name, the blonde had tears in her eyes as she was amazed that Charlie finally said her first words, she also grinned at her holding the medal

"where did you find that?" She asked

Charlie pointed at Diana's bag with a smile . "Medal!"

"yes it is, that's Granddads.." she smiled again she had let some of the tears fall that she was holding back Charlie watched everyone come outside and hid behind Bernie.

"Hey it's okay, they won't hurt you I promise" she spoke softly as she rested her hand on Charlie little shoulder to reassure her, Charlie soon noticed Marcus come out and she ran back inside and up the stairs. Peter was in the bathroom, he walked out and heard Charlie crying. He knelt down to her level with great difficulty because he had a bad back, Charlie showed him some bruises.

Bern looked at her younger sister Helen really confused as she had never seen Charlie runaway like that before

"has that happened before like when I'm not here?" She whispered into her sister's ear

Helen frowned at her sister "I'm really not sure... she's usually fine with me when she comes to work."

"Oh.. that's strange..I'll go" the blonde replied still confused about what was going on.


End file.
